Ray of Light
by Blue Letters
Summary: She was his Ray Of Light in a world of Darkness. Steven/May - Dai/Haru. Cute fluffiness! ONESHOT


A/N: I don't own Pokémon, I just have loved these two since I was ten. Not that long even 5 years! This is NOT a pedo fic! its just cute. KakaSaku has a larger age difference. So don't flame me.

This is dedicated to the twenty or so Steven/May - Daigo/Haruka fans and writers on .

X - Ray Of Light -X

Steven knelt down next to a tall rocky wall in the deepest sector of the cave. It was a fairly large cavern, where a colony of Aron had chewed the steel and Iron Ore from years ago.

Dewford was an almost completely unpopulated island, with only a few houses, a Pokémon Center, and a gym. There wasn't even a small Poké Mart. Not that Steven minded, he liked the remotely desolate island, with its cool, quiet the cave. The inky darkness and the scent of earth all around him. And the rare stones, gems, and rocks buried within the walls and floors just waiting to be discovered.

It was his home away from home, essentially, since he spent most of his time in caves and caverns throughout Hoenn, and occasionally Sinnoh, Johto, and Kanto.

He blinked his eyes rapidly, clearing his eyes of the dust that puffed through the air, he wasn't as careful as he usually was. The wall collapsed and swallowed up a few different minerals of rare Quartz. Steven sighed, he just wasn't himself today.

And what a horrid day today was!

First he was rudely awaken at five in the morning by a bunch of fan-girls in Lilycove, trying to get his autograph standing outside his hotel room. Stupid hotels, that's why he usually avoided going to them.

Then his father, who hadn't spoke so much as a word in the last ten years, called him, and practically ordered him to see him in person at his office. That in itself was a nightmare come true.

Ever since Steven left the house he grew up in(it was never really home) at the age of twelve. He had always dreaded speaking with his father, since Steven rejected inheriting the business of maintaining and running Devon corps.

Steven just didn't want any part of it. Especially after once, when he was ten, he snuck past the guards at the high iron gates through a hole in the large concrete wall that surrounded the mansion, leaving it for the first time in what seemed like forever.

It was amazing, the outside world, it wasn't sterilized and clean; it was dirty and fresh. Alive. It was filled with living, breathing non-concrete creatures. Pokémon.

Steven was hooked, ever since he saw his first Pokémon battle, in Petalburg woods. It was between an adult man with a white, ape-like Pokémon, a Vigoroth, and a bug catcher with a few Wurmple. The evolved Vigoroth easily won, slashing its opponent with its razor sharp claws.

Steven tripped, stepping on a stick and snapping it with a sharp crack, drawing both the trainer and his Pokémon's eyes immediately. Steven stumbled back, eyes wide as he thought of the consequences of this trainer possibly telling his father about his 'adventure' into Petalburg Forest.

The trainer caught sight of the little silver haired boy falling down, and immediately rushed over to see if he was alright.

He knelt down next to the kid asking if he was injured, to which the kid replied with a quick shake of his head.

Norman sighed, glad the boy was uninjured.

"Are you even a trainer?" Norman asked with a raised eyebrow.

The young boys eyes widened even more, if possible, and he shook his head.

"N-no! I-I d-don't have a Pokémon..." Norman didn't know what to say. A kid of perhaps nine or ten years wandering around Petalburg Forest without a Pokémon to protect him? That was rare. Most kids had a pokemon by that age.

"Well, how did you get here? Are you lost? What is you name, anyways? I'm Norman." the older Pokémon trainer introduced with a kind smile.

Steven was unsure if he should/could trust this trainer or not. He might tell his dad where he went. And that, wouldn't be very good. At all. But Steven decided against his better judgement to trust him.

"I-I'm not lost, and my name is Steven."Much, Steven mentally added.

Normal smiled kindly, he would have liked to know the kids surname as well, but his first will suffice.

"Well, how about we go to my place, shall we?" Steven smiled said well, later he would be glad he had decided to trust the adult called Norman.

Norman and his family lived in Petalburg city, since Norman was the gym leader(no wonder why he was so strong!).

Steven followed him the entire way, soaking in the sights like a sponge. It was so... Green. Very unlike the stony gray walls of his house and the tall office buildings in Rustboro City.

Norman stopped at a small, simple house. Steven stood back several feet, not knowing how to act or what to do.

Right as Norman was about to open the front door, it was flung open and a flash of brown and red flew out and attached itself to the Leader's leg. Norman patted the brown and red thing -a little brunette girl wearing red- on the head affectionately, before looking back at Steven.

"This," he pointed to the little girl wrapped around his leg. "is my daughter May. May, say hi to Steven." the little girl looked in his direction with her wide sapphire eyes, just now realizing that he was there.

She made a squeaky sound before hiding behind her father's leg, then peeking out at him.

Steven smiled faintly, for the first time in years, he truly smiled an actual smile. It was such a foreign feature on his face, but he hardly noticed. She was funny, the perfect epitome of purity and childlike innocence, that made him wonder when he grew up and if he was ever like her. She was like a small ray of light, shining in a world of darkness.

Norman nearly grinned; it was nice to finally see the mysterious kid Steven smile. Normally kids his age would either be with their friend, or on their Pokémon journeys. but why wasn't this one? Norman fought down the urge to ask, deciding that the question might wipe that obviously foreign smile off of Steven's face.

And besides, May needed a friend. Sitting inside all day watching television couldn't be healthy.

Norman picked May up off of his leg and dropped the three year old the ground in front of him. He then went inside the house to see what his wife was up to, since he hadn't seen her since that morning.

May looked back, trying to glare at her father, but to no avail did it look even the slightest bit frightening. Steven chortled, his quiet laugh shocking himself. Then, another laugh sounded, but not from him.

May stood, she was only about two feet tall. She was giggling. It was so cute, that he wanted to join in. But what was she giggling about?

"What's so funny?" he asked, oblivious.

"Y-your f-face! It's like, you're arguing with yourself in your head. Its so funny! Your eyes widened when you noticed you were smiling. And then they looked like they were gonna pop outta your head when you laughed. You looked like a Hoot-hoot!" then she laughed even more, like the three year old she was.

Steven huffed indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was being laughed at! By a little girl barely out of her diapers! And even worse, she was comparing him to a bird brained Pokémon with gigantical eyes! How offending...

Steven scowled,"W-well, I just don't laugh or smile much. Is it a crime to be surprised?" he sputtered, definitely cracking since he was rarely around other kids, especially little ones like May. Who had him flustered with just a few blunt words.

May closed her eyes,"No, its just kinda sad. You're still a kid, you shouldn't have to act as if the burdens of the world are cast upon your shoulders. At least, not until you're older." May opened her eyes, smiled again, and hugged the ten year old boy around his waist.

Steven then decided that he liked his new friend, if he could even call her that, enough to smile around her.

That day was the first of many where Steven would make the two hour trek from that cold mansion in Rustboro to the quaint little home in Petalburg to visit the Gym leader and his family.

He and May had formed a bond of that like close friends or even siblings throughout the two years that Steven visited. But one day, he didn't come. And then another, and another, until the days bled into weeks, then to months, and eventually years passed by like the clouds in the sky.

May was now fifteen, ten years had passed since she had last seen Steven. She could only faintly remember the beautiful aquamarine of his eyes, and the slate silver of his gravity defying hair. She had long since forgotten the beautiful chime of his laugh, or the way he would always messed up her hair to annoy her, and the way they were always happy when in each others presence, no matter what.

She had tried to remember every detail about her old friend, if she could still deem him as that, many times but inevitably failed. It had just been too long, and she was only five when he stopped visiting her and her family.

May had given up all hope of seeing him again; even when it had broken the small, fragile heart that she had worn so carelessly on her sleeve. But deep down, at the utmost bottom of her heart, she still had the slightest glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe she would encounter him on her Pokémon journey. That single ray of light in the darkest part of her heart.

May walked soundlessly, aside from the occasional kicking of a rock or stone, through the inky black cave.

She didn't mind the quiet darkness, she actually kind of liked it. It seemed somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. May was never was really afraid of anything, something she had always prided herself in.

She had been walking through the cave for what felt like hours, relying only on her senses of touch and hearing to guide her along.

Right when she thought the cave would go on eternally, May spotted a slight glimmer of light, hopefully it was the 'Mr Stone' her letter was addressed to. May's face broke out in a grin, her steps suddenly having an extra spring to it as she made her way to the light.

Steven sighed. He was depressed. Again. The only ray of light he had ever known he had abandoned - he still cringed at the word but it was the truth - years ago, to be a Pokémon master. But really, it was just a good excuse to leave that cold, empty house(his father rarely came home).

To forget the past behind him, and move forward.

But the past always finds away to catch up.

Steven's only regret was never telling his best friend, the Gym leader of Petalburg's daughter, why they would probably never see each other again.

He had asked Norman to not tell her, convinced the gym leader that she would eventually forget about him.

It had broken his heart, to never tell her. But it was for the best. She would have cried and probably screamed. Everything that little five year old girls do when their twelve year old friend that they had known for almost half their life would be leaving them forever.

To go on a Pokémon journey, and become the Champion that he was. She was just a little kid then, so its highly likely she didn't even remember him.

Steven clenched his fists, sitting in the middle of the cavern he had occupied for the last several hours. A small gas lantern occupied the space next to him, flickering; its flame dying, for its gas was running out.

Then he heard something. Footsteps. Human footsteps. As the person was about to come into view, the lantern shone its brightest, before dying, leaving him in the presence of the stranger, with only darkness as his ally.

May nearly gasped when the small light she was following flickered out, just as she entered the cavern. She was disappointed. Now she would never see the face of the person to whom she was supposed to deliver the letter to.

She was in a cave with a complete stranger, only darkness as her ally.

May kept walking, albeit slower and less enthusiastic than previously. She stopped before where she assumed this 'Mr Stone' was sitting or standing, likely the ladder since she heard the slight crunch of rocks soon after she entered the cavern indicating he had stood up or was moving around.

"U-um, a-are you Mr Stone?" she asked quietly, her voice stuttering with nervousness.

Steven tilted his head slightly. Who would be looking for him, and why would they address him as 'Mr Stone'? That was his father's name. But unfortunately, it was his as well. An ironic surname that fitted both father and son, but in completely different ways.

"Yes, what business do you have with me?" he replied coldly. Today just wasn't his day. He really couldn't care less if he frightened the girl off. He had enough trouble with girls today to last him a lifetime..

"Ah, I was asked to deliver this letter to a 'Mr Stone' in Dewford cave, from the president of Devon Corps." she said more sternly. She searched through what sounded like a bag of some sorts, and pulled out the letter. From his father, that he already had the unpleasure to communicate personally with that morning.

"Hm, thank you. I'm sure my old man probably pressured you into doing this; so here's something for your troubles," He pulled out a Technical Machine from his pocket, "Its the TM Steel Wing. Put it to good use, it's my favourite move."

The girl just handed him the letter, accidentally brushing his fingers slightly, sending a shock up his arm. "No, its fine. Delivering this letter to you wasn't any trouble. I was coming here to challenge the Gym leader anyways." she said in a pleasant tone.

So she was a Pokémon trainer, likely a newby. That explained how and why his father roped the poor girl into doing this, none of the Devon employees were strong or stupid enough to face the Pokémon in Dewford cave. Except her, apparently.

"Right, well then I wish you luck." he handed her the TM despite her protests, then went back to work on digging up any remaining rare stones; the Letter she had given him lying on the ground, ignored. He already knew what words it contained.

The trainer was almost out the cavern before she stopped, just long enough to say,"I'm May, I hope we meet again, Mr Stone." then before he could reply his own name, she was gone.

Steven wondered if that trainer, May, had even known just how ironic it was for her name to be May. And just like his long-lost ray of sunshine, she brightened up his dull, dark existence, even if it was but a few minutes. And he was a complete ass to her. Not that it really mattered, they didn't see eachothers faces, so if by chance of luck they did meet again, they wouldn't recognize one another.

May held her hand out in front of her sapphire blue eyes, being in that cave so long required her eyes needing to adjust to Dewford's bright sunny climate.

May realized something, then, she hadn't gotten his name. Not his first name, anyways. Devon's president, who apparently is this Mr Stone's father, only told her his son's name was 'Mr Stone', their surname. He didn't give her a first name.

Vision finally cleared, May decided that when she won the Dewford Gym badge, she would teach one of her Pokémon Flash, and return to ask him his first name then, because she wasn't about to wander that maze of a cave for  
>another four hours.<p>

May returned two hours later, Dewford city gym badge in hand, she wandered through the cave much faster now that she could see.

When she had finally gotten to that last cavern, she was terribly disappointed. He was gone. but she wouldn't forget him.

Not now, not ever.

And hey, maybe she would once again encounter the elusive 'Mr Stone' again during her journey.

She couldn't wait.

Didja like it? I thought it was cute. 5 year age difference, but its a fluff-1shot. Not bad if I do say so myself!

I may or may not continue this. I liked how it ended.


End file.
